Logan malvagio doppialama
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60286 |no = 1137 |element = Oscurità |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Durante la violenta battaglia contro gli dei, Logan fu posseduto dalla parte di armatura maledetta che era stata incorporata nel suo "rifacimento". Quando infine riprese conoscienza, trovò il suo migliore amico ai suoi piedi in punto di morte. Completamente devastato, Logan ricordò che i suoi amici gli avevano chiesto di continuare a vivere, e cosi si diresse verso la terra delle fate. Lì insegnò il suo stile a due spade ad un giovane prodigio, ma non si staccò mai da una strana parte di armatura con incise le parole "N.6". |summon = L'Armatura del Fuoco Maledetto, Vishra... Ciò che odiava non era questo mondo, ma forse coloro che lo abitano. |fusion = Le ferite rimaste sul mio corpo e sul mio cuore mi fanno ancora male, persino adesso. Diventare più forte è doloroso, vero? |evolution = Le parole del mio amico mi hanno riportato indietro... Impugnerò di nuovo le lame doppie e ospiterò dentro di me la volontà dell'armatura maledetta! |hp_base = 4967 |atk_base = 1995 |def_base = 1685 |rec_base = 1397 |hp_lord = 6532 |atk_lord = 2608 |def_lord = 2056 |rec_lord = 2193 |hp_anima = 7424 |rec_anima = 1955 |atk_breaker = 2846 |def_breaker = 1818 |atk_guardian = 2608 |def_guardian = 2294 |rec_guardian = 2074 |def_oracle = 1937 |hp_oracle = 6832 |rec_oracle = 2550 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 40 |ls = Epidemia delle cinque luci |lsdescription = +30% PS massimi - Aumenta ATT del 100% quando sono presenti almeno 5 elementi - Probabilità elevata di infliggere un'anomalia di stato casuale |lseffect =*Tutti gli Status +10% |lsnote = 15% chance to inflict Weakness, Injury, Sickness and 10% chance to inflict Poison, Paralysis, Curse |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Anima di Agreas |bbdescription = Potente combo di 14 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici - Probabilità di infliggere un'anomalia di stato casuale |bbnote = 40% chance to inflict Weakness, Injury, Sickness and 30% chance to inflict Poison, Paralysis, Curse |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 14 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Bara armatura maledetta |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici - Aumenta enormemente ATT in cambio del 50% di riduzione della propria DIF per 3 turni - I danni subiti aumentano notevolmente la barra BB per 3 turni |sbbnote = 300% Atk & fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Distruttore di anime doppio |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 21 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici - Aumenta notevolmente i PS massimi - Aumenta ATT relativo ai PS massimi per 3 turni |ubbnote = 20% HP & 20% HP to Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ccubbt = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Armatura del Fuoco Maledetto |esitem = |esdescription = Probabile leggero recupero PS sotto attacco - Assorbe PS quando attacchi |esnote = 25% chance to heal 20% damage taken & absorbs 5-8% of damage dealt |bb1 =* * * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 =* * * |evofrom = 60285 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Superstizione e Scienza |addcatname = Logan 7 }}